


"Mother" of All

by vamprav



Series: All the Crack [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is the Mother of All, Gen, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Podfic Welcome, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: “If you kill me you shall become me.” Fun Fact: Eve’s powers were transferable.





	"Mother" of All

**Author's Note:**

> this may end up with more chapters

They didn’t even know something was wrong at first, in fact it took about a week before there were any real changes but when the changes finally set in they were noticeable enough that both brothers really should have noticed. Then again it started with the apples.

Dean had always liked apple pie, saw no reason to mess with a classic, but he’d never really eaten apples regularly outside of pie. Until one day he’d just grabbed one out of a basket of a gas station and bought it.

Sam hadn’t really thought much of it when it happened or when it happened again and again and again until Dean was eating at least two apples a day and had developed a preference for granny smiths over the common red and honey crisps above all others. Even then Sam had just shaken his head and went back to researching the local ghost.

Then, there were the children and that had been weird, kids just coming up to Dean and showing him stuff. Dolls, pictures, books, one teenager had even showed off an album she’d just bought. But Dean had always been good with kids so Sam had just shrugged and went back to looking for their next case.

It went on like that, Cas occasionally popping in to check up on them and catch a break from the war in Heaven. The war was slow going and was mostly down to negotiations at the moment but Cas was still incredibly busy.

What finally got them to sit up and pay attention was the werewolf in Missouri, a full three months after they’d killed Eve.  In all fairness they’d mostly been hunting ghosts in that time frame but still.

The werewolf had been eating some of the sorority girls on a college campus and they’d finally tracked the culprit down just in time to save his latest would be victim. Sam had gotten tossed around for a few minutes trying to get a shot off while Dean got the sobbing girl out and by the time he came back Sam was pinned to the wall.

“NO!” Dean yelled and his voice was like a shock wave, a lightning strike, the tide coming in after being held back too long.

The werewolf stopped, teeth inches from the Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t notice because Dean’s eyes were glowing a bright green, the same shade as the apples Dean ate most often and the power in the air was almost thick enough to taste.

Actually, Sam could taste it, like sunshine and pomegranates, the smell of the impala’s seats and sound of Black Sabbath on the radio. Home, the power felt like home.

“Get off of him.” Dean’s voice was slow and deliberate, snapping like a whip crack in that way that he’d stopped using when Sam hit puberty. “Now, wolf.”

The werewolf slowly let Sam go and Sam slid down the wall to sit on the floor, fingers barely wrapped around the but of his gun. He felt safe, content, like he was five again, oblivious to the dangers around him and oh so sure that Dean could protect him from anything that would dare try to harm him.

Dean crouched slowly and set his gun down, he was smiling. “Come here, wolf, it’s alright.”

The werewolf made a noise Sam had only heard puppy’s make before and trotted over to Dean, happy as he pleased. He lowered his head and nuzzled into Dean’s hand making more happy puppy noises.

“There you are.” Dean cooed. “Now let me see you.”

The wolf’s head came up and went still at their gazes met. Sam watched in a fog of too mild worry and too strong contentment as the two remained still for several seconds. He couldn’t even lift his gun as the soothing warmth filled his muscles, smoothing over aches as and pains that Sam hadn’t even known he had.

Dean’s eyes narrowed abruptly and he straightened to his full height in a rush, pulling the werewolf up with him. “You enjoyed it, wolf, you’re in there and everyone’s home. You didn’t even need the power to begin terrorizing woman. Shame on you.”

“Mother,” the werewolf croaked out, “I’m sorry, ple-”

Dean snapped his neck with a flick of his wrist and the werewolf crumpled to the ground, unmoving, not breathing, dead. The power let up after a handful of seconds and Dean’s eyes stopped glowing.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was back to normal now and Sam finally managed to stand, legs trembling as the adrenaline came rushing back.

Just in time, too, because Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall sideways. Sam rushed forward to catch him, calling out desperately for Castiel.

They really should have noticed sooner.


End file.
